The Year Everything Changed
by e55
Summary: Simon and Baz, before they were together and them getting together. There's gonna be some hiding/sneaking around with the two when they get together, and it will all happen at school. A couple chapters will have more mature stuff, but warnings will be given! Enjoy! Please give feedback since this is my first time writing fanfic ! :)) Cover image credit: susannedraws on Pinterest
1. Chapter 1

***BAZ***

I can't concentrate. Snow is sitting on his bed, scratching at his homework with an old pencil that needs

to be replaced. Each time he sharpens it, it sounds a little better, and just just when I think it has

stopped scratching, it starts all over again.

As Snow keeps on writing, unaware of a what a distraction and annoyance he is, my fingers aching. I

want to reach over and jab that stupid, old pencil into his rib cage.

And then kiss him.

I shake my head, turning back to my paper and try to concentrate. I'm particularly annoyed with Snow

this afternoon and in a particularly bad mood, thanks to the events of such a shitty day.

This morning, he got up like usual and clambered around, banging into things with no regard for me. I

got up and changed quickly, planning to hurry down to the tombs before breakfast. I hasn't eaten in two

days and I was growing twitchy. Snow wasn't helping. I thought I was going to get up and suck the life

from him in the middle of the night. I know exactly where I would've placed my fangs too. They would've

sunken into his neck right above that little mole, and I would have enjoyed it.

But, instead I spent the night struggling to refrain from smelling his cinnamon scent.

Just as I was rushing towards the door the next morning, Snow stepped out of the bathroom, and I

collided full on with him. My face collided right with his bouncy, blonde curls.

"Fuck!" I yelled as my hunger kicked in fully.

"I know you can't cast a fucking spell, but I thought you could at least stay out of the way of others you

dimwit!", I shouted with what I knew was a look of disgust on my face.

The truth was, I was disgusted with myself. I could barely contain myself, and my hands shook as I tried

to keep from sinking my sharp teeth into him.

"Why are you up so early?", Snow asks, ignoring my insults.

I'm about to sneer another remark, but I feel my fangs come down in my mouth, and in a moment of

panic, I push past him, hitting him hard with my shoulder, and leave the room, letting the door slam

behind me.

After twisting the necks of a few rats in the tombs before draining their blood, I sit in Elocution, feeling

like death.

I guess that fits since I _am_ actually dead.

I'm sitting behind Snow for once, instead of up front like usual. I was late to class by a few minutes

because of my unusual early morning feeding, and therefore had to sit diagonally behind Snow.

I'm concentrating hard in class, just not on what I'm supposed to be. I'm looking at Snow, who's

watching Agatha. She's a few rows in front of me, so I can clearly see every time Snow glances at her,

and each time it makes me more and more annoyed at the fucking mess I'm in.

The rest of the day isn't much better. Snow sits with Agatha and Bunce while he eats, and seems to

laugh more then any other day. His smile and laugh mock me, while I secretly steal glances from afar.

As I think back to all the events of the day, I continue to feel a jitter of anger and annoyance as Snow

scratches and scratches away next to me.

I try to refrain, but I can't hold it in anymore.

"Goddamnit, do you have to be such an annoying bloke?!" I spit at him.

Snow looks up, distaste in his eyes. His gorgeous, irresistible, blue eyes fill my head every night as I fall

asleep.

"Do you have to be such a prick?" he fires back, venom in his voice.

"I don't know, Agatha seems to like it," I tell him with a knowing sneer.

I can see his jaw clench and unclench, and can smell the faint scent of smoke. Good. He should feel as

angry as I do at him sometimes. He should feel the blood coursing through his veins as he tries to hold

himself back.

The only difference is I know he's trying to stop himself from killing me, while I'm trying to fight myself

from kissing a boy who will one day be the death of me.

"What?" I spit at him, trying to daunt him.

He's breathing hard like he always does when he's trying to concentrate on not going off. My eyes make

linger at his neck again, and even with a full stomach of blood from that morning, I imagine myself kissing

up it slowly, listening his heart beat wildly and smelling his scent.

 ***SIMON***

He's making his scheming face again. God, I want to pin him against the wall and hit him. But even

without the spell on the room stopping me from doing so, I know I would never go through with it. I'm so

lame I can't even get the guts to hit the guy that is leading my girlfriend on.

I realize I'm standing there, not doing anything. He's still looking at me in his evil ways like he always

does.

"I'm going to bed," I mutter under my breath. I grab the boxers and shirt I sleep in and go into the

bathroom.

When I come out Baz is already lying under his blankets, asleep. I open the window, but hear grunt

from behind me. So, not asleep then. I ignore Baz's feeble protest and climb under my covers.

 ***BAZ***

I lay still for what seems like hours, listening to Snow's breathing, imagining the impossible situation

where I get up and lay with him in his bed, letting the rise and fall of his chest soothe me to sleep. I

get up and quietly close the window. As I climb back under the layers of blankets on my bed, I realize

that I might have gotten a little too excited at the idea of sharing a bed with Snow.

Of-fucking-course. I'm in such deep, colossal shit.


	2. Chapter 2

***SIMON***

Penelope and I are sitting on my bed, her head on my lap. I'm quizzing her on Elocution terms and pronunciations.

Baz has been away all afternoon. It's part of our strategy in order to spend as little time together as possible. Plus, if he knew I had Penelope in our room he'd no doubt figure some way to get me into trouble.

"You know you can't be in here", I tell Penelope for the tenth time.

She doesn't want to listen, no matter how many times I tell her she can't be with me in the boys' wing.

She sighs and rolls her eyes in response.

"It's fiiiiiiiiiinnnnne. They're not going to expel The Chosen One, or his best friend."

"Whatever, I just don't want The Mage to find out."

"He won't", she says, tossing one of the flashcards at my face.

I laugh, and she laughs too.

Of course, at that moment Agatha walks in.

"Simon, I-", she stops as she sees how Penelope and I are positioned.

Penelope sits up, thinking the same thing. It's never been like that with Penelope. Penelope has her American Man, and I would never interfere. Even if Penelope didn't have a boyfriend though, there's never been anything remotely close to more than friends between us. Agatha doesn't see that though.

"How'd you get through the wards?!" Penelope asks Agatha with a look belief on her face.

Agatha just purses her lips.

"Never mind," she says and spins on her heel.

I look to Penelope with wide eyes.

She gives me an incredulous look. "GO," she almost yells. "Go talk to her!"

"Right," I say sheepishly.

I run out the door, and catch Agatha just before she turns the corner.

"Agatha, don't be mad."

"Do you want to explain what that was?", she asks me, crossing her arms.

"Just, please, don't be mad" I mutter. "I don't want you to be angry."

"God Simon!" "You don't even care!" "You just don't want to be in trouble!" "Try and explain to me what I mean to you and why you even want to be with me!"

Uh oh. I'm not good at this boyfriend thing. Ummmm. I can see her clench her jaw at my hesitation. She turns to leave. No no no. I gotta do something. I grab her arm and kiss her. I haven't done that in a while.

At first she seems as though she wants to pull away, but eventually she sinks into the kiss, pressing her body against mine.

The kiss is pleasant. I think she's a good kisser, though I don't have anybody to compare to. She starts to get a bit rough, pulling at me and deepening the kiss even more.

I don't understand Agatha. Why would anybody want to be so physical when kissing? Kisses are nice, but don't need to be so wild.

At that moment, with Agatha running her fingers through her hair, her lips sucking so hard on my, I can feel the blood collecting in them, and me standing there, try to figure out how to kiss her with the same rhythm that I can't seem to get a hang of, Baz, of all people, walks around the corner.

He almost runs right into us, but manages to dodge our bodies.

I can see him give us a disgusted look, with more hatred in him then normal, which is saying a lot.

He walks past us, storming into our room.

I pull away. "Um, that was... interesting," I tell Agatha.

"Why so rough, what's gotten into you?" I ask.

At that her face crumples, with a single tear rolling down her chin. Of course. I said the wrong thing again. Stupid, stupid.

"See, that's my point," she whispers. "It's like only a half of you is ever present in this relationship."

"Goodbye, Simon."

With that she walks off.

"Bye?"I say quietly, so nobody but me can hear it.

God. This is all Baz's fault. He made her break up with me. First, he messed with our relationship. Before him everything was good and steady. Then he has to break my concentration while I was kissing Agatha. Somehow, he manages to worm his unbeating heart into every situation and make it worse. I turn and go back into our room.

"What the hell?!" I yell. "Why do you always get in the way?!" I yell at him. I clench and unclench my fist.

 ***BAZ***

Am I seriously being scolded by Snow right now?

"Me?!" I answer with disbelief. "You're the one who can't keep to himself, airing your fucking drama all over the damn hallways, where I'm trying to walk!"

God, today had been yet another shitty day of shitty classes and shitty blood-sucking and the last thing I needed was SHITTY SNOW.

I thought I was finally free, able to go to my room and sit quietly, to have some peace and quiet. I had no idea I would turn the corner and run right into my worst fucking nightmare. They were at it like they had a never-ending hunger that could only be satisfied with consuming each other.

It made me sick to my stomach. I should be doing that, not Agatha. It was all wrong, and it was the last thing I needed.

"Get your goddamn Magic tutor out of the room, and while she's at it why don't you just go to."

"I'm going to take that as my queue to leave...", Bunce said, slipping out of the room.

"She's not my magic tutor, and why are you so mad?!" "Agatha was my girlfriend, I had every right to kiss her if I want!", Simon was smoking now.

Now it was getting good.

I laughed, but I could taste the venom in it.

Snow realized that he had just revealed to me that they had broken up, and I could see that she had clearly broken up with him. He was frazzled, and the room started to fill up with the scent of burning, and I knew he was about to erupt.

"Well I guess she realized that snogging me was better than snogging some knock-off "Chosen One" like you, and has come to her senses!"

And then Snow erupted.

Flames spurted around me. I knew what would happen if one of those flames came even a hair to close, but somehow, I couldn't find it in me to care. Snow would always hate me, and I just couldn't find it in me to avoid the deathly flames coming so close to me.

So, it stood there, in the midst of the chaos, and let Simon Snow rain hell.

 ***SIMON***

Shit. Shit. I couldn't stop it. Usually Penelope or somebody helped to gain control, but I was fire and frenzy, and I couldn't reign my power in. I shuddered at the effort, but fire still erupted around me.

Then, in a moment of clarity in all the chaos, I saw Baz. He was standing, his shoulder's slumped, doing nothing to protect himself. I knew what he was, I knew what fire would do to him. Why wasn't he moving?! I wanted to run over, and shove him out the door and lock it behind him, and protect him, but I was afraid to get any closer. I didn't understand. Did Baz have a death wish?! I hated his guts, yet seeing him close to death gave me such a panic I couldn't breathe.

Imagine how this would look! It would look like I tried to kill Baz!

So, I did something I didn't know I was capable of doing, and grabbed at my power, and the fire, and pulled back.

And so, two boys stood in a small room, silently facing each other, burnt walls and ash floating through the air, and stared.


	3. Chapter 3

***BAZ***

I was sitting at the table at the cafeteria, just thinking about what had happened. I couldn't explain why I didn't pull away from Simon's fire. i'm trying to imagine what would happen if I were gone. Would my dad cry? Would my siblings miss me? Would _Simon_ miss me? I couldn't imagine my dad or Simon shedding a tear over me. I was hungry, but didn't have it in me to search for food, so I continued to sit and let my mind wander.

 ***SIMON***

I glance at Baz across the cafeteria. He is staring off in to space, eyes seemingly vacant. He has been like that for two days, since my outburst. In class he didn't know the answer to something the teacher asked, even something _I_ knew, which is saying something. I even got into a fight with Agatha in front of him so that he could make fun of me for the breakup and everything would go back to normal. Yet he barely glanced up, before turning away again. He didn't even say anything when Penelope came over to study. I don't know what's wrong with him.

After dinner in the cafeteria, I talk with Penelope for a while, before she gets frustrated that I'm not really listening, and gives me a hug goodnight. I head back up to my room, noticing Baz is already gone from the cafeteria. When I arrive in the room, sure enough, Baz is curled up under the covers. It's 9:00. I've never seen him go to bed this early in the years we have shared the same room. After changing and brushing my teeth, I settle down into bed. Just as I am on the verge of falling asleep, there's a ringing so loud I jump up, hitting my head against the cupboard. Baz, clearly alarmed, jumps up too. The ringing is coming from under his bed. Before I can say anything, he gets out of bed and grabs a mobile phone that was hidden under the bed.

"You know that you can't have mobile phones!, I say. "You could be expelled!"

Baz shrugs and scampers into the hallway to take the call. I sigh and lean against the wall. Just as I'm beginning to contemplate just going back to sleep and ignoring Baz's mysterious phone call, he walks back in.

Something is wrong. His hand is gripping his mobile so tight his fingers are turning white. There's a pained expression on his face. He stands in the middle of the room for a second.

Then he explodes. He starts screaming and kicking, shoving things off of shelves, kicking the wall, destroying everything in front of him. His face in contorted in a vicious anger and pain, and he is flying around the room, hitting and punching, with tears leaking at the corner of his eyes in the midst of his fury.

For a moment I stand, stunned. Then I jump into action. It takes me several attempts to grab a hold of Baz, ripping the seam down the side of his shirt, before finally catching him by the arm so that I can hold him still. I flip him around.

"STOP! BAZ CALM DOWN! BAZ! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yell, trying to control him as he beats his fists against me, trying to break free of my hold.

There are tears running down his face.

"She shouldn't have died! Why? Why? She was the only one who cared! She-", he screams still thrashing.

At this point he's crying, looking more broken the I've ever seen him. He seems shattered. So I lean forward, and press my lips to his.

He stills instantly. I pull back, and for a moment he's frozen, staring at me in the eye. Then he jumps forward, grabbing my head and smashing his head into mine. He's kissing me like he's starving and I am his only sustenance. He is pressed against me, kissing me, so I kiss him back, finding a want to taste his lips that I didn't think existed.

But no. This isn't right. He's obviously grieving, or something is wrong, and he is desperate for comfort. But, this isn't what he needs right now. I pull away.

He tries to come closer, but I tell him, "No". "Baz, you have to tell me whats wrong."

"Nothing's wrong", desperately trying to get closer.

"Baz." And with that he slumps, and stops struggling.

"Aunt Fiona," he whispers. Shit.

"She was crazy, but she cared. Nobody after my mother ever cared enough, except for Aunt Fiona," he says quietly, his face still streaked with tears.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him, truly meaning it.

He leans forward, and instead of trying to kiss me again, leans his forehead on my shoulder and cries silently, shoulder's heaving. I stand there, supporting his weight, and let his tears soak my shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

***BAZ***

Over the next week, I can't get the pain out of my chest. It has been a long time since I lost my mother, and now I only get a dull ache at the remembrance of her, rather then the feeling that I'm being stabbed in the chest. I miss my mother just as much, but I have come to cope with the fact that she's gone. Now it's happening all over again, waves of grief coming to me, memories of Aunt Fiona popping up into my head at random times, even in my dreams.

And while I let the grief wash over me, rather then trying to ignore it, sometimes I can't help but feel a little jolt and tingle wash over me when I remember the kiss. So that's what I've been doing the past week. I've been grieving, wallowing in sadness, with little smiles popping up onto my face unintentionally here and there. Snow hasn't said much, giving me my distance. He knows that I need some time, and I'm glad he is giving me space. At the same time, I wish there were no space as well. The hardest part has been the fight between my emotions, each springing up at the most unexpected times.

I've spent a lot of time outside, feeling too awkward to encounter Snow. What's put me off even more, is that Snow is acting completely normal to me, other then giving me space. He stills opens the window every night, and stares at Agatha and asks me pestering questions about homework. When he does encounter me, he acts completely normal, and it petrifies me. I have no idea how I should feel. I **should** be glad that things haven't gotten weird between us, but at the same time, I can't help but wondering if he's acting normal because the kiss meant nothing to him. I think I would rather avoid him and have only awkwardness between us then know that Snow absolutely feels nothing more than disgust and hatred towards me.

"Baz..." "Baz?" I hear faintly. I snap back to reality. Dev is sitting down in front of me at the cafeteria table, munching away at something. He'd probably win second in a food-eating competition. After Snow of course.

"Yeah?", I respond.

"Nothing, just trying to get your attention. You've been completely out of it all week," he remarks.

"I know, just have things going on", thinking quietly about Snow in the back of my mind.

"Yeah. I heard about your aunt, I'm really sorry." he says, looking at the floor.

A wave of pain courses through me. All the emotions come flooding in again, but I keep my face blank.

"Mhmmm," I reply. "I gotta go see you later."

I stand up and hurry away.

 ***SIMON***

Baz has been silent all week, most likely avoiding me. No. Definitely avoiding me. I've only seen him in passing, and even then he's kept is eyes averted from mine. I know he's grieving, and that he should have time to do that, but I feel as though he's disappearing, retreating further and further away into his personal void.


	5. Chapter 5

***BAZ***

Over the next week, I can't get the pain out of my chest. It has been a long time since I lost my mother, and now I only get a dull ache at the remembrance of her, rather then the feeling that I'm being stabbed in the chest. I miss my mother just as much, but I have come to cope with the fact that she's gone. Now it's happening all over again, waves of grief coming to me, memories of Aunt Fiona popping up into my head at random times, even in my dreams.

And while I let the grief wash over me, rather then trying to ignore it, sometimes I can't help but feel a little jolt and tingle wash over me when I remember the kiss. So that's what I've been doing the past week. I've been grieving, wallowing in sadness, with little smiles popping up onto my face unintentionally here and there. Snow hasn't said much, giving me my distance. He knows that I need some time, and I'm glad he is giving me space. At the same time, I wish there were no space as well. The hardest part has been the fight between my emotions, each springing up at the most unexpected times.

I've spent a lot of time outside, feeling too awkward to encounter Snow. What's put me off even more, is that Snow is acting completely normal to me, other then giving me space. He stills opens the window every night, and stares at Agatha and asks me pestering questions about homework. When he does encounter me, he acts completely normal, and it petrifies me. I have no idea how I should feel. I **should** be glad that things haven't gotten weird between us, but at the same time, I can't help but wondering if he's acting normal because the kiss meant nothing to him. I think I would rather avoid him and have only awkwardness between us then know that Snow absolutely feels nothing more than disgust and hatred towards me.

"Baz..." "Baz?" I hear faintly. I snap back to reality. Dev is sitting down in front of me at the cafeteria table, munching away at something. He'd probably win second in a food-eating competition. After Snow of course.

"Yeah?", I respond.

"Nothing, just trying to get your attention. You've been completely out of it all week," he remarks.

"I know, just have things going on", thinking quietly about Snow in the back of my mind.

"Yeah. I heard about your aunt, I'm really sorry." he says, looking at the floor.

A wave of pain courses through me. All the emotions come flooding in again, but I keep my face blank.

"Mhmmm," I reply. "I gotta go see you later."

I stand up and hurry away.

 ***SIMON***

Baz has been silent all week, most likely avoiding me. No. Definitely avoiding me. I've only seen him in passing, and even then, he's kept is eyes averted from mine. I know he's grieving, and that he should have time to do that, but I feel as though he's disappearing, retreating further and further away into his personal void.

I've been trying to treat him as I would normally, wanting to give him as much normalcy as possible while he's mourning the death of his aunt. Even if every time I'm around him my breathing seems to constrict, and I have to focus on keeping my posture and expression relaxed. Really, all I want to do is hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay. The only thing stopping me is my fear of being rejected. I think Baz would bite me if I tried to hold him again.

I've just finished eating supper in the cafeteria with Bunce and Agatha and am the last one leaving as usual. Agatha and I are still tense around each other, but with Bunce as a buffer, we've been able to be civilized around each other. I explained to her yesterday that Bunce and I were never and would never be involved in any romantic way. Although Agatha didn't seem happy or content by the time I was finished explaining, I could tell she believed me.

I walk slowly back to my room, finally reaching the door. I fully expect Baz still to be gone, waiting until the last minute before curfew to come stalking back into the room, but surprisingly he's sitting at his desk, staring off into the distance. It's not until I close the door behind me that he startles, turning to look at me. He gives me a grunt, more recognition I've gotten from him in days. I plop down on my bed, and pull off a book of my shelf, letting myself get carried away in a different world.

 ***BAZ** *

I keep stealing glances at Snow. His hair is slightly disheveled, and he's lost in his book, so I figure he won't notice if I look over. His shirt as ridden up slightly, exposing the curved muscles that disappear below his pants. I gulp, barely getting air. Who thought Snow would have such a muscled abdomen with his awful eating habits? I can't remember the last time I have seen without a shirt on. Probably never.

 ***SIMON** *****

I'm becoming increasingly aware of Baz's gaze from where's he's sitting. I will myself to focus on the words in front of me, and hope that vampire don't have super hearing, as my heartbeat beats wildly in my chest. I can't explain the nervousness inside me. Baz has looked at me plenty of times since we were placed together in a dorm room, (mostly with the look as if he's about to bite or kill me), but even then, I never felt this nervous. I must be because of the snogging, but I've been trying to put it out of my mind. Better not to think about things you have no control over.

When I finally shift positions, I see Baz's head turn back to his desk, and he gets up, grabbing his night clothes off his bed and heading towards the bathroom. I hear him turn the shower on, so I stand up and change into my own nightclothes.

A few minutes later, Baz returns from the bathroom, hair still dripping. I enter the bathroom and brush my teeth, and when I return into the bedroom, Baz's eyes follow me across the room. I open the window, letting a nice stream of cold air into the bedroom. Baz doesn't even protest, so I climb under the covers, shutting my eyes. I hear Baz get up, turn off the lights, the black behind my eyelids getting darker. But instead of hearing him toss his covers aside and climb under them, he stops in between the two beds.

I open my eyes to find him right in front of my bed, standing over me and staring. He's trying to tell me something, but I can't read his face.

"Yes?" I ask.

He bites his lip. "Nevermind," he says quietly and begins to move towards his own bed. Suddenly I get it.

"Wait," I say. He looks back at me, and I shift close to the wall and pull back the covers.

He breathes in, and walks over, and in one quick motion lays himself into bed next to me. I breathe in the scent of his shampoo. He's lying stiffly, his back towards me. My back rests on the wall behind me, which is honestly slightly uncomfortable, so I shift a little closer towards him, and put my arm around him.

For a moment, Baz goes completely still, but then I feel his body relax and fall into mine.

That night I sleep soundly, Baz's cool skin preventing me from overheating, and the smell of mint shampoo surrounding me in a cloud of calm.

 ***BAZ***

I can't believe this. I don't know how I got up the courage to lay in Snow's bed, but I was sick of ignoring him, and decided that if he was going to reject me, this was the time to do it.

Yet, he didn't reject me. So now I'm laying with Snow's arm thrown over me, trying to do the impossible: fall asleep. Snow is already asleep, as expected, and is breathing deeply. Eventually, listening to Snow's breathing, and feeling the warm touch of his hand on my chest, I fall into a deep sleep.

I awake in the middle of the night, dreams of Aunt Fiona startling me awake. The pillow is wet from my tears, and as I open my eyes, I find myself looking into Snow's still-sleeping face. I must've turned around during the night, and I study Snow's soft skin, and restrain myself from reaching out and running my fingers through those golden curls.

I flip my pillow over to the dry side, and Snow makes a small sound, eyes beginning to flutter open in response to my movement. I quickly shut my eyes, and feel him grab my arm, and roll over, tucking himself against me. I try to breathe evenly but I can barely hold myself together.

I feel friction against my groin and exert every bit of self-control I have in order to prevent it from going to my head. I dare to nestle my face in those blond curls, and let Simon's scent wash over me, as I take a deep breath. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
